


办公室管理条例

by jiji_DHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiji_DHX/pseuds/jiji_DHX
Summary: 办公室普雷（回锅肉）





	办公室管理条例

纽特简直不敢相信发生了什么，他从来没想过这种只出现在成人视频里的场景会发生在自己的生活中。除了尽量稳住自己的声音，一边瞪着慢慢踱进办公室的同事，一边忍受着升腾起来的快感，他面红耳赤的样子看起来肯定非常不正常。“斯卡曼德先生，你……不舒服吗？”即使隔着厚酒瓶底眼镜，老波特曼也发现了同事的不正常，于是疑惑地问道。“有……有点。”手指紧紧地抠在办公桌的边缘，他的指关节都开始发白，“可能吃坏了……”纽特咬着牙说道，而罪魁祸首则加大了动作幅度，他连呼吸都快要忘了，“主任说有事……找你。”现在把同事支开才是最重要的事，然后他就能躲到皮箱里去。要是知道会发生这种事，纽特之前绝对不会让傲罗随便找个蹩脚的借口在动物司逗留。

这事听上去更像是一部小黄片了，他呼出了一大口气，有点绝望地想。

半个小时前

“我让猫头鹰来了三次，你都没有来，”忒休斯进来之前还知道敲门，他有点不高兴地看着加了好几天班累的眼底是一片青色的纽特。“我没时间，”纽特头也没抬，他忙着审核家养小精灵的申请表，鉴于老波特曼是个摸鱼专业户，堆积起来的申请表叠起来有他半个人那么高，而热爱动物又责任心超强的神奇动物爱好者怎么忍心看着表格上瞪大了眼睛的小精灵哭呢？他还有一皮箱的动物要照顾，恨不得自己能有分身术，于是纽特又补充了一句，“今天晚上你可能也要自己先回去，不用等我了。”

“又加班到很晚？”忒休斯挑起眉毛，声音提高了很多，他让纽特来魔法部工作不是为了让弟弟天天加班的。这让纽特抬头看了一眼同事的桌子，空的，他松了一口气，扔掉笔站起来伸了个懒腰，“抱歉最近太忙了，鸟蛇快要破壳了，毒角兽也到了发情期，还有这些……”他指了指成堆的羊皮纸，“过了这一阵应该就好了。”

忒休斯站直了身体，委屈地看着他弟弟，“所以今天又得我一个人吃饭，洗澡，睡觉了？”“我会回来的，”他又看了一眼门，觉得老波特曼应该躲到厕所里吸烟斗去了，一时半会儿也不会回来，“然后我们能一起睡。”“包括睡前娱乐吗？”忒休斯问，但是他其实已经知道了答案，这几天晚上纽特一沾上枕头就睡觉了，像个了无生气的面粉袋子。“应该……”纽特回忆了下这段时间的睡眠情况，“不包括吧？”

他满脸歉意地笑笑，然后凑上去吻了一下他哥哥作为补偿，这是他今天犯得第一个错，这个吻落在忒休斯的脸颊上，瞬间即逝，纽特开始低头在一桌子材料里翻找备忘录。他一冲动就在弟弟的惊呼声中把人摁在了桌子上，笑嘻嘻地看着纽特，“是你主动亲我在先的。”“那只是……这里是办公室，忒休斯，你不能乱来。”神奇动物管理司低等职员看着傲罗副主任近在咫尺的脸，有点无奈地说道，“你们最近很空吗？”“最近黑巫师都很乖。”忒休斯说着便低下头吻上了纽特的嘴唇，凶狠的带着侵占的欲望，一点一点地吞噬掉纽特的咒骂和自尊。他知道他弟弟喜欢这个，毕竟那些反抗和挣扎都消失了，纽特沉迷在这个吻里，主动搂住了他哥哥的脑袋，就当是在繁重的工作中偶尔来个放松的插曲也不算是什么坏事，反正老XXXX总是不在办公室。这是第二个错。

拖拉的脚步声逐渐响起的时候，傲罗已经把手伸进了他的内裤边，正小力地吮吸着弟弟颈侧的皮肤，让纽特舒服地哼哼起来。“该死！”意识到自己在做什么的纽特一把推开他哥哥，看着忒休斯衣衫不整的样子，他都不知道自己是什么时候开始扯忒休斯袍子的，“有人来了，你可以走了！”纽特焦虑地环顾四周，然后难以置信地看着忒休斯朝自己念了个隐身咒，一脸坏笑地消失了，“梅林啊你在魔法部的权限也太高了吧！”

他没有把傲罗当场扔出办公室还惊叹这人的权限是他今天犯的第三个错。“我在这儿能做的事还有很多呢。”忒休斯轻轻在弟弟耳边说道。“你快走吧……”他倒进椅子里，手忙脚乱地扣扣子系领结，小声地劝说道。但没了踪迹的忒休斯也没了声音，他饶有兴致地看着弟弟面红耳赤的样子，突然想要给纽特一个惊喜。

“这是上个季度的申请表，还有去年的转移情况评估报告，最近也需要出来了。”带着厚酒瓶底眼镜的家伙把两叠厚厚的纸质材料推给纽特，又成倍地增加了他的工作量。“呃……我们可以分着做？”纽特有点心虚地问道，他和老波特曼在职位上算是平级，但人家资格老。老波特曼显然假装自己没听见，开始絮絮叨叨抱怨魔法维修办公室那帮蠢货天天让窗户外下大雨，他的风湿性关节炎每天都在发作，连羽毛笔都握不了。纽特自讨没趣，只好低下头看材料。

忒休斯站在一边上上下下地打量着弟弟，思考着该怎么去神奇动物管理司司长那里说说老波特曼的消极怠工问题。纽特伸了个懒腰，突然向上提的衣摆露出了一截纤细的腰肢，他的视线里顺着腰线往下开始视奸弟弟的腿，哦他真想念这两条腿，做爱的时候会不自觉地缠在他腰上好让他操得更深。忒休斯咽了口唾沫，视线又转移到他刚刚把手指伸进去的地方，他突然不知道哪里来的勇气，伸手就想去解开弟弟的裤子。纽特吓了一跳，”你怎么还没走！“他说着狠狠地拍掉了哥哥的手，这显然太过诡异，老波特曼看了眼墙上的挂钟，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着“我以为下班了呢。”

忒休斯第二次伸手的时候没有收到阻挠，他只看见纽特伸手冲他竖了个中指。在隐身状态下帮弟弟打飞机从来不曾出现在忒休斯的性幻想里，他的办公室幻想大多都跟把纽特摁在自己办公桌上操有关。但事情就发生地那么突然又合情合理，他只犹豫了三秒钟就把手伸进去了。

“梅林啊！”哥哥的手掌包裹住他的性器的时候，纽特的惊呼把同事吓了一跳，“你今天怎么一惊一乍的，哪里不对吗？”老波特曼问。

哪里都不对，太不对了，纽特咬住嘴唇想，他根本没办法好好说话，尤其是那双手忽快忽慢地套弄着自己的时候。

纽特恨不得当场一个夺命咒弄死罪魁祸首，但他不能让别人发现忒休斯的存在。“司长找我？我最近每天都来上班啊。”老波特曼一脸疑惑地离开了，门关上的那一刻纽特跳起来，他刚刚爽到差点射出来。“喜欢吧？”忒休斯念了个咒立停，慢慢露出脸来，“是不是我也……”“你可以出去了。”纽特突然说道，把忒休斯接下来的话生生憋了回去。“我在工作，你不能就这样……”他恼羞成怒地系好裤子，即便还硬着，他自己会想办法解决的。

“可是……”

“没有什么可是的，你可以走了。”纽特灌下去一整杯冷水，对着忒休斯说，“我记得我说过我们的关系只能留在家里。”

“你明明很喜欢。”忒休斯撇撇嘴，有点委屈地说道。

“出去！现在！”纽特吼道，他觉得忒休斯简直不可理喻，“下班别等我了。”

忒休斯皱着眉头关上门走了，纽特倒回椅子上，沮丧着盯着自己的勃起，妈的，他想，为什么非得在这种时候，他哥哥就不能老老实实地待在傲罗办公室嘛？也许自己刚才就不应该吻他，他叹了一口气，认命一样撸了起来，总不能等它自己退下去，根本不知道要等到什么时候。他脑海里闪过刚才忒休斯帮他撸的样子，没几下就射在了自己手里。

他更生气了，不仅是生忒休斯的气，也生自己的气，工作时间在办公室打飞机，他觉得自己大概是疯了。

=========

下班的时候，忒休斯果然没有等到弟弟，只好独自一人从飞路网回去了。一个人随便弄了点吃的，默默地吃完，把盘子放进水池里，家里安静极了，不过至少他还能每天搂着弟弟睡觉。他想纽特，是那种想，这是事实，忒休斯揉揉鼻子，他回忆起下午发生的事，不自觉地笑了起来，这大概是两个多星期以来他离纽特最近的一次了。忒休斯觉得等他弟弟忙过了这阵，他们一定要好好疯上一把，把欠他的都补回来。

时钟的指针已经快要跑到12点，他才听到一声幻影移形的爆鸣声。“今天更晚了？”他问道，但纽特没有反应，“我给你留了点吃的在厨房，热一下就可以。”“不用了。”纽特干巴巴地说道，他心情不好，再加上疲劳，这会儿最想要的是冲个澡然后去床上躺尸。

忒休斯怏怏地闭了嘴，隐约觉得气氛有些不对劲，但当带着沐浴露味道的纽特爬上床的时候，他又开始厚脸皮起来，搂着纽特的腰，鼻尖蹭着他还湿乎乎的脖子，“下午是不是很爽？”他不知好歹地问道。纽特沉默了一会儿，终于开口道，“以后不会再发生这种事了。”

“可是你明明很喜欢。”

“那是在魔法部，忒休斯，你是个傲罗，拜托你搞搞清楚。”他从他哥哥的怀抱里挣扎出来，翻了个身，希望尽早结束这场对话。

“可是我们好久……”

“我知道，我很抱歉我工作那么忙。但这不是你突然冲到我办公室给我打飞机的原因！”纽特的声音提高了不少，虽然他也不想在深更半夜还冲着忒休斯嚷嚷。

“因为我想你啊，想你也有错吗？”忒休斯为自己辩解，他是个有男朋友的成年人，增加点情趣本来就没什么错。

“哦等等，是谁逼我去魔法部工作的？”纽特阴阳怪气地说道，“原来是为了能随时上我吗？你把我当什么了！”

忒休斯僵住了，他足足愣了十秒钟，最后一言不发地抱着自己的枕头离开了。

“你这是干什么？”纽特撑起身体，疑惑又愤怒地看着他哥哥跑到沙发上睡觉去了，“行吧。”他啪的一声关了灯，房间里陷入了一片尴尬的黑暗中。

第二天一早，在闹钟都还没有响起的时候，纽特就听到了关门声，他沮丧地爬起来意识到家里已经只剩下他一个人了。这天晚上他们谁都没有睡好，忒休斯腰酸背疼，脑子里一直在盘旋着弟弟的那句话，纽特头昏脑涨，快被工作压垮的他暂时没精力去对付哥哥，他真的不想在这种时候跟忒休斯吵架，另外明明是他哥哥有错在先，所以他决定先不去理这个幼稚的家伙，纽特以为一天之后忒休斯就会主动等他下班跟他一起回家，他还觉得能给彼此一个冷静的时间挺好的，毕竟他哥哥的脸皮那么厚。

但冷静的时间出乎意料地长，等到纽特彻底搞定那堆羊皮纸和皮箱里的动物之后，已经过去了快一周，忒休斯都没有跟他说过话，甚至第二天收拾了点简单的东西直接睡在了办公室，理由是冠冕堂皇的“出了点新的案子，黑巫师要造反。”

这不是纽特想要的结果，所以在把所有表格都上报的那个下午，快下班的时候，他终于有时间去了傲罗办公室。

傲罗办公室到处都是来去匆匆的巫师，大概是真的有什么人要造反。“忒休斯呢？”他问一个正押送着一个昏迷的人离开的傲罗，对方头也不回地回答道，“开会去了，应该马上就会回来。”意识到来找人的是谁以后，这个傲罗狠狠地瞪了他一眼，最近忒休斯脾气很差，让他们叫苦连天，估计又跟这个总是惹事的弟弟有关。

纽特尴尬地在忒休斯的办公室门口等了一会儿，也没有人理他，等到快不耐烦的时候才听到熟悉的脚步声在走廊里响起，傲罗们纷纷躲开他们低气压的小领导。

“等下一起回去啊？”纽特说，还有五分钟下班，他们正好可以一起走。忒休斯没有回答他，他一把推开办公室的门，仿佛他弟弟根本不存在一样。气氛更尴尬了。“都到了下班的时间了，今天不用加班了吧？”不知道谁突然说了一句，忒休斯瞪了他一眼没有说什么，忽然呼啦啦一下傲罗办公室就空了，这种诡异的气氛快把其他人压得喘不过气来了。

忒休斯依然不为所动，他慢条斯理地看起办公桌上的文件，假装门口杵着的弟弟并不存在，在羊皮纸上签下最后一个名字的时候，离下班时间已经过去了一会儿。“搞定了嘛？走吧我都快饿死了。”纽特故作轻松地说道，他其实已经猜到等待着他的回答是什么了。忒休斯依然一声不吭，他抽抽鼻子，打算去食堂吃个晚饭。

“你差不多够了。”纽特抓住他的手臂，“我以为这段时间足够我们冷静了，别那么幼稚。”

大不列颠魔法部首席傲罗最强候选人和幼稚这个词产生了关系，说出去谁信啊。

忒休斯甩开了他弟弟的手，“我还没忙完呢。”

纽特叹了一口气，“你到底想怎么样？”

“我把你当弟弟了，你满意了吗？”

“忒休斯！”他的音调不自觉地高了起来，事情的发展像一头失控的野兽，逐渐向深渊滑去，“我知道你不开心，我也不开心，所以我不想跟你吵架，那天的事就让它过去吧。我可以当做办公室里的荒唐事没有发生，也希望你可以原谅我没有经过大脑的那句傻话，对不起。然后我们可以一起回家吃饭，如果你想上床的话，没问题。但如果你还在生气的话，不管多少时间，我都会给你。

”“这不是时间的问题。”忒休斯转过身来，这天第一次直视他弟弟的脸，“这几天我重新审视了我们之间的关系，我是觉得自己占有欲太强了，这对你来说不公平，你可以只做我弟弟，你也可以辞职，我不会再管你了。”

“……所以你这是在跟我提分手？”纽特不可思议地问道，他从来没想过有一天忒休斯会说出这种话。

“算是吧……如果你这么想的话。”忒休斯沮丧地说道，这一天终于来了，“没别的事的话我要去吃饭了。”

纽特捂住了脑袋，一脸头疼，这不是他想要的结果，这也不是事情发展应该有的结果，但忒休斯已经走了，看起来根本不给他挽留的机会，他明明也道歉了，妈的，怎么会这样。

忒休斯摔门出去的时候，纽特觉得自己快要死了，他还单纯地以为这天晚上他至少可以跟忒休斯待在一块儿，用滚床单洗去一身的疲惫什么的，现在好了，他得一个人回家，然后他还莫名其妙快要被甩了。他觉得自己需要做点什么去挽回这段岌岌可危的感情，行吧，纽特想，就当是为了他哥哥发一回疯，他又不是没发过。

纽特有点手足无措地回到哥哥的办公室里，下班时间魔法部低级职员擅自逗留在傲罗办公室这种机密地方被知道了是要被开除的，他只能小心翼翼地尽量不去看桌子上的东西。

门打开的时候，他都吓了一跳，忒休斯还拉长着脸，“你怎么在这儿？”他问道，然后才意识到自己的样子一定难堪极了，又用力揉了揉脸，“我以为你回去了。”

“我想了下，你得给我个时间。”纽特假装严肃地说道。

“什么时间？”忒休斯的声音干巴巴的，仿佛刚刚咽下去了一堆沙子，还是夹杂着玻璃碎片的那种，让纽特一阵难受，但他还是继续说了下去。“我搬走的时间，既然不在一起了，我住着不方便，那地方本来就是你的，我觉得还是搬走比较好，而且……”他看见忒休斯震惊的眼神，“我找新住处很方便，只要能放下我的皮箱就行了，你也不能一直睡在这里。”

忒休斯不自在地瘫坐进椅子里，半天憋出一个“好”字，他什么也不想说，为什么纽特就这么容易当真了，为什么他弟弟就不能大吵大闹一番，分手这种事怎么能这么冷静。

“我东西不多，所以应该很快，不会超过一周的，如果你急得话。”纽特走过去，靠在桌子上，看着低头不语的哥哥。

“我不急……”忒休斯轻声地说道，他以为分手是个威胁，现在看起来大概是要玩脱，“所以……你特地来跟我说这个？”

“那倒不至于。”纽特笑了下，就在他听到“不急”两个字的时候松了一口气，觉得自己也应该适可而止了，他可不是来招惹哥哥的，“我第一次分手，所以……我想留下点念想。”

“什么？”忒休斯终于抬起头，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

“纪念什么的，把这事弄的美好一些，我可不想回想起这段感情来只停留在你你给我打飞机，然后我们吵了一架我还得自己撸。”

忒休斯有点懵，他觉得自己的脑子死机了，这不是分手吗？为什么纽特在跟他调情，他们刚刚不是在讨论搬家的事情吗？

就在他当机的时候，纽特俯下身来抬起他的下巴，小心地吻了吻忒休斯的嘴唇，他笑眯眯地看着一脸疑惑的哥哥，“算是分手炮？我已经用了清洁咒了，如果你想知道的话，我大概还把内裤忘在那个洗手间了。”

忒休斯脸上的表情精彩极了，让纽特只停顿了一下便又吻了上去，该死的他已经有很长一段时间没有主动热吻过忒休斯了，他亲吻他的唇瓣，吮吸着忒休斯的味道，舌尖稍一碰触就本能地卷在一起，他吻了好一会儿，才让忒休斯缓过神来，他感觉到有一只手扣在了自己的后脑勺上，接着忒休斯开始热烈地回吻他，直到肺里的空气被榨干他才放开他哥哥。忒休斯气喘吁吁地看着弟弟，敞开的领口里升起一片红晕，他不知道纽特想干嘛，但现在他的脑子里只充斥着一件事情，他要把纽特吃干抹净，反正可能是最后一次了，还是他弟弟主动提出来的，为什么不呢？

他把纽特摁在桌子上，成堆的羊皮纸掉了一地，“你想这样？”他问，眼睛依然是通红的，不知道是因为情欲还是刚才的眼泪没缓过来。纽特没有直接回答这个问题，只是说道：“套套在……”“如你所愿。”忒休斯压了上去，在他颈侧柔软的皮肤上舔舐起来，顺便扯开了纽特的上衣，把一个个吻尽情地落在弟弟的锁骨和胸膛上。纽特一手揉着哥哥的脑袋，一手已经扯掉了皮带。

“你真的没穿内裤？”忒休斯简直要笑出来，他脱掉了碍手碍脚的制服，一下把纽特的裤子褪到膝盖上，看着那个突然害羞扭过头去的弟弟，“可以啊……明天去失物招领处看看？”“哦闭嘴吧你。”纽特现在不想讨论这事，要知道在公共洗手间做这种事已经消耗掉他大半的羞耻心了，于是他用手圈住忒休斯，让他靠的更近，在他耳边低声说道，“这就是最后一次了？”

“我以为你不同意在办公室来一发呢。”忒休斯在插进去之后突然说道。“现在……又不是……上班时间。”纽特喘着气，整个人都绷紧了，他用力地抓住哥哥撑在他身边的手，死命地掐他。不管做多少准备工作，忒休斯总能让弟弟惊讶于他的尺寸。他弓着腰一下下亲吻着纽特的乳尖，好让他放松下来，直到纽特的腿缠到他的腰上，他才开始挺动腰杆，慢慢地抽送起来。他们大概快有一个月没做了，纽特想，他差点忘了性爱有多么舒服，双手扣着哥哥的手臂，看着他深邃的满是欲火的眼睛，感受着忒休斯在他体内留下的印记，“你没戴套？”他突然问道。“分手炮我想要好好享受一下。”忒休斯无辜地说，这倒是个挺好的理由。“好吧，那亲亲我。”纽特认命了，反正是他自己主动提出来要在这里做的。忒休斯听话地俯下身去吻他，啄着他的嘴唇和舌尖。

这一切都太美好了，除了背，忒休斯的办公桌真的太硬了。“换个……换个地方。”于是纽特哀求道，“我背疼……”

忒休斯发狠地顶弄了几下，然后听话地把弟弟抱起来，推到一边的书架上，“那你要自己扶好。”他吻了吻纽特的肩膀和蝴蝶骨，抓住弟弟的腰，深吸了一口气，慢慢把自己送了进去，紧实的甬道再一次包裹了他，他太熟悉纽特的身体了，他们做了那么多次，忒休斯知道他喜欢怎样的姿势，敏感点在哪里，每一次他都能把弟弟干到欲仙欲死，于是他退出去又狠狠地撞进来，每一次都碾过那个敏感点。纽特整个人都被忒休斯的气息包裹，把身体的支配权交给这个他深爱的男人，体内的快感像鞭子抽打一样窜满他的全身。

“忒休斯……忒休斯……”他断断续续地叫着这个名字，整个人被压在架子上，身后有一团炽热顶着他，仿佛想要把自己钉在那儿，肉体拍打的声音如此清晰的传来，他得庆幸现在这个时间魔法部大楼里没什么人，“太深了……不行了……梅林啊。”纽特想要大声叫起来，但意识到这是什么地方，只好咬着嘴唇把情欲的声音压在喉咙里，只流出一些不成调的嗯啊声。书架随着他们的节奏危险地晃着，纽特没有别的支撑，体内又硬又烫的东西把他顶得想要往前面倒，还残存的一点点理智告诉他这个木头架子大概不会很牢靠。

“忒休斯？”他在情迷意乱中捡回一点理智，突然问道。“什么？”忒休斯钳着他的腰，突然凶猛地抽动起来，他以为弟弟在求他更用力一些。

“不，等等！”

摇摇欲坠的书架终于在忒休斯猛烈的进攻中倒下了，连带着撑在上面的两个人。一时间乱作一团，“我刚才说……”纽特全身都在疼，这大概不属于办公室性爱的一部分，至少别人办公室里的书架上没有超负荷的放着这么多东西

。“嘘——”忒休斯突然说道，他听到了门外的脚步声。

“出什么事了？”一个实习傲罗的声音突然响起，他想要转正，正在积极的表现自己，所以总是加班到深夜，突然发出的响动让他不得不跑过来看。“架子倒了……没事，好像有诱饵炸弹，我明天通知维修处过来看看！”忒休斯喊道，他看着倒在地上的纽特捂着嘴巴努力不笑出声的样子，必须得把人赶走，越快越好。

“诱饵炸弹？要帮忙吗？你为什么……没穿……”魔杖尖的光直直地射过来，照着忒休斯裸露的上半身，实习傲罗感觉内心死掉了一点点，但一个句子总要说完，“……衣服。”

“一忘皆空。”忒休斯乘着对方迷惑而放松警惕的时候念了个遗忘咒，“你早点回去吧，晚安，明天见。”

“人走了。”他说，想把他弟弟拉起来，但没想到反而被纽特一把拽到了地上，“那就继续吧。”纽特说，书架倒下去的时候他差点吓萎，幸好是差点，但这会儿他突然意识到了在办公室做爱这种偷情般的快感。忒休斯从身后抱着他，抬起他弟弟的腿搭在自己的小臂上，好让他为他打得更开，他一边挺动起来，一边摸上了纽特的性器，在亲弟弟的耳垂的时候撸动起来。双重的刺激差点让纽特大声叫起来，他的后背紧紧地贴着哥哥的胸膛，能切实感受到忒休斯坚实有力的心跳，纽特知道自己大概一辈子都没办法逃离这个叫做忒休斯的魔鬼，带他体会这种堕入深渊的美好，让他放弃了道德感和羞耻心，白天他可以是任何人，但到了床上，他永远都会是忒休斯的。忒休斯听到弟弟的声音被撞得支离破碎，于是掰过纽特的脑袋去亲他，把那些呜咽和呻吟都吞没，并没有停止身下和手心里的动作，他感觉到纽特的身体传来一阵阵的悸动，然后他感觉到纽特射了自己一手，高潮带来的一阵阵痉挛也很快让忒休斯缴械，他吻着纽特的肩膀灌在了弟弟的深处。

“那你喜欢吗？”纽特喘着气问道。  
“喜欢。”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
“……喜欢！”他亲吻着纽特的后颈。  
“那还分手吗？”终于问道重点了，纽特想，可真不容易。  
“什么？”  
“还想分手吗？不想也可以，找房子还是挺麻烦的。”纽特轻声笑出来，他翻了个身好看着忒休斯的脸，“我有那么多动物呢。”  
“我可以收回那句话？”忒休斯亲了亲弟弟的鼻尖，这个台阶给的简直过于美好了。  
“可以。”他靠过去贴着哥哥的颈窝，闷闷地说道，“我知道你爱我，因为我爱你，爱到发疯的那种。”  
“那我收回了。”忒休斯把他弟弟抱得更紧了一些。  
“但是我们不能就这么睡了……”纽特突然把他推开，看着房间里的一地狼藉，“你不收拾一下吗？”  
“几个复原咒就能搞定的，”忒休斯不想动，他只想抱着弟弟进入梦乡，“你的箱子呢？我不介意今天晚上在那儿过夜。”  
“我的动物们介意。”纽特笑起来，“快点，我陪着你一起呢，然后我们回家洗个澡，你脏死了。”


End file.
